My Night Wish
by IslesFan
Summary: Its pretty much Kagura's thoughts of everthing. between her, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Naraku. Terrible with summaries. Just read it :
1. Chapter 1 Kagura's night

It was one of those nights where it was so quiet that you could've swore you can hear the wind talking to you. She was leaning over the side of Naraku's new castle. Only about 3 hours ago did she kill all of the castle's guards just so Naraku could stay here for a few days, a week at best. She hated it. All the killing. And for no reason.

She shut her eyes and felt the wind hit her face face and blow her midnight hair around. She was opening and closing her fan over and over. No longer could she smell the villagers blood.

_Finally._ She thought.

She hated the smell of corpses. It made her physically sick. And the look in their eyes when their souls left their bodies. It was enough to make you puke. But she could'nt show it, she could'nt show the sadness in her eyes. Just like Kohaku, she knew she didn't want to do this. She heard something move behind her and quickly turned to look over. It was Kohaku. He was sleeping only a few feet away from him. He was so peaceful, but no longer innocent. Thanks to Narkau his beautiful life was ruined. She knew how he lived before Naraku took him away. And she felt sorry for him.

She turned away from him and looked up at the full moon that was shining on her. No one was coming. No one was going to save her. And she knew. She knew that the end was near. She knew she would die a monster that no one loved. A "thing" that was only created to kill and ruin peoples lives. She was only a tool that Naraku needed, but when he no longer needed her….

"Kagura." She heard her name and turned around.

She saw Kanna behind her right next to Kohaku. She had no feelings about Kanna, but she knew that eventually Kanna would come to hate Naraku. And then and only then would Kanna feel emotion. Because once she felt hate she would die. It was a terrible fate that Naraku would cast upon them all.

"What is it Kanna?" I spoke softly so I didn't wake Kohaku.

"Naraku has a request of you." She said with no emotion In her voice.

"Of coarse he does. What does he want?" I asked with disgust in my voice. She knew she was pushing it when she spoke like that but she couldn't help it. She _hated _him.

"He wants you to go find InuYasha and tell him the location of this castle." Kanna said before she walked out of the room. Before she left she put in, "And bring Kohaku."

"This makes no sense." She said as she looked at Kohaku's sleeping body. She didn't want to wake him up, but if she waited any longer to leave, Naraku would take hold of her heart.

She knelt down and shook him softly, "Kohaku, Kohaku wake up. We have an order."

He sat up, "Yes, Lady Kagura."

She looked in his eyes. She knew he remembered everything. They werent lifeless. They were sad. Just like her.

____________________ TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!! MORE TO COME :) _____________________________


	2. Chapter 2 Kanna's words

They were flying on her feather. She could hear Kohaku silently yawning. He was still so tired. But when you work for Naraku there is no time to screw up with sleep. Theres no time to be tired. The wind was slowly blowing around them and she was enjoying it. By now it was around 2 in the morning and she knew InuYasha's lot would be well fast asleep. But Naraku was a persistant bastard who had to medle with everthing and everyone. No one could have any peace around here. Not even in their sleep. Naraku had a funny way of playing with his "detachments" minds when they were sleeping. In all of her life Kagura had only slept once and in that one time she remembers no happiness. Narkau had controlled her mind into seeing things while she was sleeping. She saw her death and quickly woke to find Naraku standing above her, he was smirking and then he left the room. She remembers cursing him out in her head and then never sleeping again.

"Lady Kagura, are you alright?" Kohaku had startled her, she was so deep in thought she had forgotten where she was or who she was with.

"Never better. Why ask?" she asked a little annoyed.

"You just seemed to be getting a little tense is all. Im sorry to have bothered you." He said.

"Feh. Nothing bothers me." She replied.

"Naraku bothers you. Im not as ignorant as you and Naraku think. Between me and you I remember everything. And I know you a lot more than you think I do. I know you want Naraku dead. I know the freedom you desire." He explained.

By this point her eyes were wide with amazement that he knew more than she thought, and fear that he may tell Naraku that she is a traitor.

"If your worried that I will tell Naraku that you're a traitor you can relax. Im not a tattle tale. If anything, me and you are on the same side. I know killing those guards were difficult for you. But your not alone." He said.

"If you think killing those guards was hard for me than you really don't know me. No one does." She explained. Although she knew he was right. She knew he knew her better than anyone.

"I know through that hard shield you put up, you're a nice woman. But I know your predicamant. And I know you cant help it. Its just so people wont see that you have a heart. A big and powerful one." He kept talking.

"Why are you talking like that. Im not dead yet. Your not talking at my funeral. And even you know, that when I die I will be alone. And there will be no funeral. Just quiet and than the wind will take me away." She said will the most sadness anyone could have put in their voice.

"No. It doesn't have to be like that. One day, you will be free and alive. We can travel together. We can go anywhere and be free from him. Me, you and the wind." He said.

"Were here." She cut off as she landed on the ground right in front of a hut. It didn't take long for InuYasha's lot to sense that she was here and they were all out in a matter of seconds.

"Kagura. What do you want?" InuYasha asked while taking out his sword.

"Kohaku?" Sango said.

"Hmph. Im here because Naraku ordered us to tell you where his hide out was. And don't ask me what his reasoning was. He doesn't trust us enough to explain himself." Kagura was explaining.

"This doesn't make any sense Kagura. Why would…." InuYasha asked but Kagura cut him off.

"What did I just say! Naraku doesn't trust anyone but Kanna and Hakudoshi. And on occasions Kohaku. But even than he is still cautious." Kagura said.

"Kohaku. Come on Kohaku, leave the wind witch." InuYasha said.

"Stop calling her that! She's just a normal person who is under the control of Naraku. But now, we have to go back to him." Kohaku said.

"K-Kohaku." Kagura stuttered.

"Oh Kohaku." Sango said.

"Lets go." Kohaku said.

"Fine." Kagura said as she took out her feather and they were lifted into the air by the wind. She saw over her shoulder that Kohaku was looking down at InuYasha's lot. Mainly at Sango.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Kagura asked. "I can fight my own battles. I don't need anyone's help."

"I was just tired of hearing everyone hate you for something you have no control over. That's all I thought." He said.

"Well don't try to help me anymore. You're just going to end up blowing your cover and both of our lives will be over." Kagura informed.

With that said the ride "home" was very quiet. And finally Kagura saw the dreary castle that they lived in. She landed in the middle of the courtyard and walked back into the room that she was previously in. She went back to the railing that connected itself to the window and looked outside. She saw Kohaku still standing out there, looking up at the moon.

_Poor kid. But, I don't understand. He could've left and stayed with them. Why didn't he leave? Why didn't he turn around and jump off the feather and be with his sister? _Kagura thought to herself.

But without her noticing, Naraku entered the room.

"Kagura. Did you do as requested?" he asked.

"Yea. But why did you want InuYasha's lot finding out where were hiding? Do you intend to finish off that lot for good now?" Kagura asked.

"In time. Everything will fall into place, and for you. You are in my plan as well. You shall finally understand the answers to all your questions in the end." He said as he disappeared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagura shouted.

Receiving no answer she turned around and looked back out at the courtyard to where Kohaku was standing. But this time, he wasn't there.

"Wh-What? Where did the brat go?" she asked herself knowing fully well that she would receive no answer.

She looked up at the sky one more time before she headed outside for some air. She walked down the long corridor and outside the main gate; she walked down the steps and felt the soft grass under her feet. She walked over to where some trees were and hopped up to the highest branch where she made herself comfortable. She looked up and over the gate where she could see miles and miles of mountains and windy plains that were screaming her name. Oh how she longed to be able to just lay down on them and be free from everything. Her request was very small but it seemed like something that would never come. And she knew it would only come in death.

It was than where she heard another noise just below the tree she was sitting on. She looked down only to find Kanna walking up to the tree and sitting down against it.

"Oi, Kanna. Why the visit?" Kagura asked still looking down at Kanna.

"Kohaku. He remembers everything. Doesn't he?" Kanna asked.

"Hmph. Where did you get that information from?" Kagura asked looking away from Kanna and back towards the view in front of her.

"I just assumed. The way he looked at you when you left him in the courtyard. He seemed sad to see you walk away from him." Kanna said.

"Rediculous. Kohaku is as dead to the world as my corpses during my corpse dance." Kagura replied sounding annoyed that Kanna was using her to get answers for Naraku.

"Hm. I guess your right Kagura. Narkau told me to tell you that InuYasha and his companions will be here shortly and when they do arrive he wants you to take care of them." Kanna said as she got up and dissapeared into the darkness.

_Dammit. I knew she was here on Naraku's orders. Only to rat out Kohaku if he did have his memories back. But I wasn't about to reveal such information. She was going to protect him from Naraku, even if it cost her her life._


End file.
